


Drowning

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: That's what it feels like being in love.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Every time Tony looks into the Captain’s eyes, he is back in Afghanistan, and they push his head under the water.

Every time the reactor shines in the darkness, Steve is trapped in the cockpit and the water rises above his head.

Every time they are together, they fight with the demons of their pasts to be able to spend time with each other. It’s a cruel twist of Fate they are drawn to each other, that their paths collide, like galaxies, unable to part ways for too long.

They never mention this, though, fearing the other won’t understand.

One time, when they fight and panting in each other’s face, so close Tony can feel the heat radiating from the soldier’s body, suddenly, those icy blue eyes are way too close and he feels his chest tightening. „Step back, Rogers, I can’t breath!” He snarls and means it too, gratefully sucking in air when he can tear his gaze away.

Or when they are together for the first time and Tony gets rid of his shirt, and the light of the reactor shines in the dimly lit room, Steve whispers „You take my breath away!” it’s not only a compliment.

That’s how they have to live, fighting and fucking together, out of water yet drowning forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
